splat_timfandomcom-20200215-history
Froggy Fresh: The Game
Froggy Fresh: The Game is not a Splat Tim game. However, It Is made by Splat Tim Team and Splat Tim makes several cameos. it is a sub-series, much like Logend Of Lank. It also uses the engine for Splat Tim: Ninja. The Game Follows Froggy Fresh and Money Maker Mike as they try to kill James, who has been stealing bikes and terrorizing the town. It is a hack n slash/shooter game, much like Splat Tim: Ninja. See Screenshots. Development The first we ever heard of this game was a trailer At GC (Earth 3's E3) showing it off. Hideo Kojima explained that it was originally planned to be developed by Logend of Lank team, but was ultimately switched to Splat Tim Team for their talent. They were excited to not be doing Splat Tim for once, and got to work. The development was pretty smooth up until the part where James steals the Christmas gifts. The cutscene was very hard to make as they needed to capture the pure evil of James, but, they eventually did it. They game released on an unknown date for Earth 3 audiences. It is open world with many side quests and endless randomly generated '''Warehouses '''To raid and claim, but the story is played out through the Story Missions. Online Multiplayer Is Also A Feature. At The Beginning Of The Mode, You Chooses Sides; James' Gang, Or Froggy Fresh's Gang. You then must kill players from the other gang and raid their warehouses. In Online Multiplayer mode, Warehouses are made per person, and by selecting a player on the opposite side, you can raid their warehouse to steal their Bikes, which can then be sold for currency. Online Modes Online Modes Are Chosen by going to the playground. You can then get in a battle with others, or you can just always beat up people in the town. * Gang Wars: Essentially Team Deathmatch. * Halloween: Essentially Kill Confirmed, But Instead Of Dog Tags, Halloween Candy. * 1v1: exactly what it sounds like. * Turf Claiming: Essentially Domination. Maps * James' House * The Trap * The Woods * The School * The Warehouse Gameplay The game plays very similarly to Splat Tim: Ninja, but instead of bows and arrows, real guns are used. homing kunai and bombs are gone, with the player using the right and left D-Pad to use potions and benefitial drugs. By tapping the X Button, Froggy Fresh (The Player Character) uses the equipped melee weapon. By pressing A, he jumps, By pressing B he Blocks (or leaves a menu if in one) and by pressing Y he can use a heavy attack with his melee weapon. Pressing RB makes Froggy Fresh use the equipped explosive, and LB makes him use the equipped takedown when a enemy is in a daze (which is triggered by their last bit of health being depleted by a heavy attack, the opposite of how it works in Splat Tim: Ninja.) using RT makes him use the equipped Gun and LT makes him aim with it. However Mini Bosses and Bosses dont go into a daze. Equippables: Executions *Default: Froggy Fresh Throws The Target On The Ground At Shoots Them Twice In The Head With The Equipped Gun. *BOOM!!: Froggy Fresh Throws A Grenade at the target, sending them flying, and then pulls out the equipped gun and shoots them mid-air. *Its Raining!: Froggy Fresh Sticks A C-4 on the back of the target and throws them in the air. he then detonates it, blowing them up mid-air. *Giant Jimmy Style: Froggy Fresh Grabs the target, reaches into the target's pocket, pulls out a switchblade and begins stabbing them repeatedly in the chest and then lets go, dropping them on the floor. *Dunked On!!!: Froggy Fresh Jumps Above The Target and slam-dunks a basketball on their face, smashing ther head. *Fun Trip: Froggy Fresh throws a packet of James' latest drug, fun trip, at the target and then throws a lit lighter at them, igniting their entire body. *curb stomp: Froggy Fresh Curb Stomps the target. Weapons - Weapons Are Bought At The Computer At Froggy's House when a weapons price is marked as DLC, it either comes from the Splat Tim or Logend Of Lank DLC Packs. Melee Weapons *Ninja Sword (Default) - 4/20 damage rating *Baseball Bat - 100 Dollars - 9/20 Damage rating *Double Daggers - 167 Dollars - 10/20 Damage Rating *Lead Pipe - 100 Dollars - 9/20 Damage Rating *Double Ninja Swords - 150 Dollars - 11/20 Damage Rating *Metal Baseball Bat - 150 Dollars - 11/20 Damage Rating *Empty Flintlock (Used For Pistol Whipping) - 155 Dollars - 11.5/20 Damage Rating *Viking Sword - 200 Dollars - 13/20 Damage Rating *Jason's Matchete - Unlocked after the Friday The 13th Story Mission - 15/20 Damage Rating *Home-Run Bat - 250 Dollars - 14/20 Damage Rating *Megaton Hammer - 300 Dollars - 15/20 Damage Rating *Master Sword - DLC - 20/20 Damage Rating *Dildo blade (Splat Roller) - DLC - 20/20 Damage Rating *Mega Battleaxe - 300 Dollars - 15.5/20 Damage Rating *Longsword - 350 Dollars - 16/20 Damage Rating *Lightsaber - 1000 Dollars - 20/20 Damage Rating Guns *Glock 8 - Default - 1/10 Damage Rating *Money Maker Mike's Shotgun - Unlocked After Playing 2 Player For The First Time - 1/10 Damage Rating *Blaser R93 - 50 dollars - 1.5/10 Damage Rating *Dual Glock 8 - 100 Dollars - 2/10 Damage Rating *Mossberg 464 - 100 Dollars - 2/10 Damage Rating *2mm Kolibri - 100 Dollars - 2/10 Damage Rating *ASP pistol - 110 Dollars - 2.5/10 Damage Rating *Bauer Automatic - 1000 dollars - Random damage rating in each shot *Bechowiec-1 - 110 Dollars - 2.6/10 Damage Rating *Armalite AR-7 - 200 Dollars - 3/10 Damage Rating *AK-102 - 210 Dollars - 3.3/10 Damage Rating *PTR 91F - 300 Dollars - 4/10 Damage Rating *AS Val - 400 Dollars - 5/10 Damage Rating *FAMAS - 400 Dollars - 5/10 Damage Rating *M27 IAR - 467 Dollars - 5.9/10 Damage Rating *IWI X95 - 500 Dollars - 6.5/10 Damage Rating *L85 - 500 Dollars - 6.5/10 Damage Rating *GAU-19 - 600 Dollars - 7/10 Damage Rating *XM8 rifle - 700 dollars - 8/10 Damage Rating *ASM-DT amphibious rifle - 1500 Dollars - 10/10 Damage Rating *Desert Eagle - 1500 Dollars - 10/10 Damage Rating *RPK - 1500 Dollars - 10/10 Damage Rating *Volkssturmgewehr - 1500 Dollars - 10/10 Damage Rating *Golden AK47 - 1500 Dollars - 10/10 Damage Rating *SMG-112 (Splattershot) - DLC - 10/10 Damage Rating *Fairy Bow - DLC - 10/10 Damage Rating *Sasha (Splatling) - DLC - 10/10 Damage Rating *Bombchu Launcher - DLC - 10/10 Damage Rating. Equippable Outfits Outfits Are Bought At The Thrift Store. *Blue Street Ranger - 200 Dollars *''Best Friends ''Camo - 150 Dollars *John Cena Outfit - 340 Dollars *Kill Bill Outfit - 1000 Dollars *Bruce Lee Outfit - Ditto *Winter Ninja Outfit - Unlocked By Beating The Mission Reindeer Games *Doug Outfit - Unlocked By Beating The Good Guy Shoes Mission *Splat Tim (Changes Froggy Fresh To Splat Tim) - DLC *Kokiri Tunic - DLC *Santa Outfit - 500 Dollars *James' Ninja Outfit - 600 Dollars *Boxing Outfit - 50 Dollars *Viking Outfit - 100 Dollars *Kratos Outfit - 200 Dollars *Jason Outfit - 300 Dollars *Martial Artist Outfit - 160 Dollars *Basketball Outfit *Reindeer Games Outfit *Thug Outfit bandicam 2020-02-01 08-54-46-312.jpg|Froggy Fresh In The Jason Outfit bandicam 2020-02-01 15-09-20-957.jpg|2 Player Mode. Two Players, In The Reindeer Games Outfit. bandicam 2020-02-01 10-33-23-618.jpg|Online Multiplayer. 3 Players In The Thug Outfit. bandicam 2020-02-01 15-12-03-774.jpg|A Player In The Santa Outfit Using The Magnum. bandicam 2020-02-01 15-13-59-050.jpg|1 Player Mode. A Player In The Basketball Outfit About To Start Battle With Some Ninjas. bandicam 2020-02-01 15-15-25-176.jpg|James In One Of The Many James Mini Boss Fights bandicam 2020-02-01 08-55-31-558.jpg|A Player In The Jason Outfit Dies. bandicam 2020-02-01 15-17-52-632.jpg|A Player In The Martial Artist Outfit Attacking A Ninja In A Cutscene. bandicam 2020-02-01 15-19-23-686.jpg|Player 2 in the Street Ranger Outfit Battling a Predator Category:Games Category:New Series Games Category:Spin-offs